Fever
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Cheyenne wakes up to several hot flashes of Logan and Storm wanting to attack her during the night. Her mom takes her temperature. The thermometer reads 102.5 degrees. Will she get better?
1. Hot and Humid

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. So far my new X-Men story Deceived has only two chapters. Though, no need to fear. I'll still be writing more.**

**Anyways I thought of this idea right after I posted the Deceived story and now I'm just so ready to write it.**

**The cast will still be the same.**

**Enjoy. :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: The Movie. It belongs to Twentieth Century Fox but I do own my OCs.**_

It was a nice and peaceful night at Cheyenne's house, which is the house that Jean Grey grew up in.

The sky was clear of clouds and the stars were twinkling and shining in the twilight, silent night.

The moon tonight was a fabulous sight. So beautiful and full.

Everything was quiet in the neighborhood.

In one of the bedrooms in the house, a girl was lying quietly in bed, sleeping peacefully.

It was Logan's sister Cheyenne.

Her breathing was calm and steady but, as the long night dragged on, something began to happen to her.

As she was sleeping, she was also tossing and turning, over and over again.

A white light began to flash before her eyes.

She looked into the white light and could see a glimpse of Storm and Logan.

It seemed like they were mad.

Storm's eyes were white and her hands were crackling with lightning.

Cheyenne then looked at her brother Logan.

His claws were unsheathed and he was looking directly at the young girl.

"What… What do you want with me?" She asked as she looked at the two.

Storm and Logan looked at each other.

Logan nodded his head yes silently and the two looked back at Cheyenne.

"You're betraying us! You're running a group without our permission!" Storm said as they looked at her.

"But...this group helps support X-Men!" Cheyenne said as she looked at her and Logan.

Logan growled at her.

"No matter! The X-Men doesn't need support. Right, Storm?" He said as he was now looking at Storm.

Storm chuckled.

"Make her pay, Logan!" She said as she looked at him.

Logan chuckled and got ready to charge right at Cheyenne.

"With pleasure!" He said as he began to charge.

In reality…

When Cheyenne couldn't take it anymore, she unsheathed her claws and screamed.

The white light had begun to disappear.

She was now awakening in darkness.

As she was trying to get out of bed, she noticed that her claws were caught in the mattress.

She now began to let her claws retract, causing them to go back into her hands.

Her claws were free and she could get out of bed and turn her bedroom light on.

Her ears perked up and she stood in the light, silently.

She could hear footsteps coming to the bedroom.

When she looked away from the light and towards the doorway, she saw her mother Nikki.

Nikki looked exactly like Cheyenne except that she didn't have a scar underneath her chin and she was wearing glasses.

"Cheyenne, are you okay? What happened?" She asked, concerned as she saw Cheyenne's face turn white as a ghost.

Just as Cheyenne was about to speak, the white light began to take over and she saw where this first left off.

She now saw Logan charging at her, with his claws unsheathed and ready to cut.

Cheyenne fell backwards and was now on the floor.

…..

Nikki couldn't believe what she was seeing.

One minute, she saw that Cheyenne was fine and then the next, she saw that Cheyenne was looking pale.

She ran over to her.

Cheyenne was on the floor, trying to regather her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching her.

She sniffed the air.

It smelled like water lilies and cherry blossoms.

Cheyenne rubbed her eyes and saw her mother looking at her.

"Mom, what's happening to me?" She asked, worried as Nikki was helping her get up back onto her feet.

Nikki wished that she could tell her what was wrong but, she wasn't for sure how to put it.

She then remembered seeing her daughter's face so puffed up from a hay field but this time, it wasn't hay fever.

"Come, Cheyenne. Let's get you back into bed. I'll go get the thermometer." Nikki said as she began to help Cheyenne walk back over to her bed.

Cheyenne sighed in relief as she got back into bed.

_Maybe he won't hurt me while I'm bed. Damn...Why is it so fucking hot?! _The young girl said to herself as she began to get comfortable.

Nikki then began to leave the room to go get the thermometer.

…..

As Cheyenne was in bed, waiting patiently for her mother to get back, she heard a loud CREAK, a loud SNAP and then a loud SLASH.

It was now silent all of a sudden.

Her ears perked up and twitched.

"Mom?" She said, worried.

Then, after a few minutes of silence, she began to sniff the air.

The smell of water lilies and cherry blossoms weren't so far away.

Cheyenne sighed in relief.

She began to fan herself.

_Damn! Why is it so fucking hot?! Ughhhhhh! I can't stand this! I have to get out! I need fresh air dammit! _She said to herself as she now got out of bed and begun to head over to the window.

Cheyenne went over to the window and was just about to open it when she began to feel lightheaded all of a sudden.

She opened the window the best that she could, letting a draft of cool wind come through.

She left the window cracked and went back over to her bed.

Just as she was getting back into bed, the window blew open on its own.

_What the fuck's going on?! _She said to herself as the heat began to get intense and the wind trying to overcome it.

Another white light was coming and this time, she wasn't for sure if she was going to get out of it.

….

Nikki came back with the thermometer and just when she entered the room, she saw Cheyenne on the floor, crying and begging on her knees.

She went over to her and kneeled down beside her.

She placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong, my baby?" Nikki said as she looked at her and pulled her close.

Cheyenne began to feel darkness closing in around her.

The flames were getting higher and higher, hotter and hotter as the darkness was closing in fast.

She could hear a voice in the darkness.

She looked up and saw her mother.

"Mom, please tell Storm and Logan to leave. They're wanting to kill me. I betrayed them and I'm sorry." Cheyenne said as she began to come out of the darkness.

Nikki looked around the room.

There was no sign of Logan nor Storm.

She then looked back at Cheyenne.

"Baby, what are you talking about? Your brother and Storm are not here." Nikki said as she was trying to comfort the young girl.

Cheyenne looked at Nikki, with a pale look on her face.

"They are right here beside me. Don't you see them, Mom?" She said as she looked at the older woman.

Nikki looked at the window and then at Cheyenne, concerned.

The window was cracked a little bit.

"Come on, Cheyenne. Let's check your temperature." Nikki said as she helped her up and the two went over to where Cheyenne's bed was.

Cheyenne sat down on the bed and looked at her mother as she was getting the thermometer ready.

"Open up, my baby." Nikki said as she was now inserting the thermometer into the young girl's mouth.

The young girl did as her mother asked.

A few minutes after the thermometer was in Cheyenne's mouth, it began to beep three times.

Nikki took it out of her mouth and looked at it.

The temperature read 102.5 degrees Fahrenheit.

Cheyenne began to lay down in bed.

"What's going on, Mom?" She asked, groggily.

Nikki looked at her, concerned.

"My baby...my blue butt baby has a fever." She said as she began to kneel right beside Cheyenne and stroke her hair.

Cheyenne's eyes began to well up with tears.

Nikki began to hug her.

"It'll be alright, my baby. You can stay home tomorrow and I can have Storm and your brother to come and see you, if you like." She said as she was comforting Cheyenne.

Cheyenne looked at her and nodded her head yes silently.

Nikki smiled at her and got up.

"I'll go call Charles and tell him that you're sick. Okay, my baby?" She said as she began to leave the room.

"Alright, Mom." Cheyenne said as she looked at Nikki, worried.

Just as soon as Nikki left to go call Charles, Cheyenne laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_Lord, if you hear me, please let my friend Rogue know that I'm not going to be there tomorrow, due to this. Please tell Storm and Logan that I'm sorry for gathering a secret mutant organization without their permission. Tell them I love them and… In your son's name I pray...Amen. _She said to herself as she now began to settle down and fall asleep.

**(So...Cheyenne has had one too many hot flashes and it's all because she has a very high fever. Cast: Hugh Jackman as Logan/ Wolverine, Halle Berry as Oro Monroe/ Storm, Anna Paquin as Marie/ Rogue and Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/ Professor X. Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. Rogue Alone

At Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, a young girl was sitting on the steps.

She had brown hair, along with white streaks in it. She was skinny and she looked like she was fourteen… Maybe fifteen at the most.

She had the power to drain the life force out of other mutants.

Her name was Marie but everyone called her Rogue.

Her mother dropped her off not longer than ten minutes ago.

She was by herself as she was sitting there, waiting for her best friend Cheyenne to show up.

The two became best friends ever since they first met and transferred to the school.

Rogue sighed as she sat there and watched other cars coming in.

She remembered that Cheyenne's mother Nikki would be driving a burgundy Toyota car.

A corolla camry, to be exact.

As she was watching for the young girl to pull in, a silver car began to pull in.

It was the same make and model as the car that the young girl was keeping an eye out for.

The doors opened and a boy, along with a girl got out and began to walk together.

Their names were Bobby and Kitty.

Hand in hand, they walked over to where Rogue was.

"Hi, Rogue." Kitty said as she looked at the girl, with a smile on her face.

Rogue looked from the road to Bobby and Kitty.

"Oh...um...Hey, Kitty." Rogue said as she looked at her, nervously.

Kitty then looked at the watch that was on her wrist.

It was 7:24 A.M.

She looked between the two.

"I'm going to go ahead and meet up with Storm. Are you going to be okay by yourself out here, Bobby?" Kitty said as she remembered that she needed help on the last few questions of her science homework.

Bobby looked from Kitty to Rogue and then back again.

"Yes. I'll be okay. You go ahead, Kitty." He said as he embraced the girl and gave her a kiss.

Rogue watched in jealousy.

_She has no idea that hell will be coming upon her once I get done with her. _She said to herself as she watched Bobby escort Kitty in.

Once he escorted her in, he came back out to Rogue.

He sat down beside her and placed his arm around her.

"So...Rogue, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Bobby asked as he now embraced the girl in his arms.

Rogue began to feel uncomfortable.

She pushed him away from her embrace.

Bobby was now helping her up and standing beside her.

"I'm waiting on a friend…" Rogue said, hesitantly.

Bobby smirked at her.

"You and Cheyenne are something more than friends." He said as he looked at her, curious as to what she was going to say next.

The two began to walk inside together.

Rogue looked at Bobby and blushed.

"Yes. That is true. Though, Bobby…" She said as she looked at him.

"Yes?" Bobby said, in response as he looked at her.

Rogue took a deep breath and sighed.

"Please don't tell Logan or Storm." She said as she looked at him and began to smile.

Bobby chuckled.

"Don't worry, Rogue. I promise not to tell." He said as he smiled at her.

Then, he looked at his wrist watch.

School started at 8:15 A.M. and ended at 3:20 P.M.

Right now, it was 7:45 A.M.

"Rogue, would you like to go do a simulation with me real quick? We still have time before classes start. What do ya say?" Bobby said as he looked from his watch to the young girl.

Rogue looked around the vast entrance room that they were in before she looked back at the young boy.

"I'd love to, Bobby but I want to wait some more for Cheyenne." She said as she looked at him, truthfully in his eyes.

Bobby sighed.

"Okay then." He said as he smiled at her before he left to go upstairs.

After Bobby left, it was Rogue that was all alone, waiting for her best friend to arrive.

She sighed.

_Oh Cheyenne. Where are you? _She said to herself as she now was going upstairs to Quicksilver's class.

….

**9:30 A.M.**

"Okay, class. That is how you do triangulation and Pythagorean Theorem." Quicksilver said as he got through writing the last solution down on the chalkboard.

Rogue had just gotten done with taking notes for both her and Cheyenne when the bell began to ring.

"Alright, class. Y'all did great today. Remember to study. You are dismissed." Quicksilver said as he zipped to the door and opened it.

Rogue packed her math binder into her purple backpack and now began to leave with the other students.

When she got into the hallway, she saw Logan standing outside of the classroom.

_Oh shit. Why in the hell is he out here? This is his planning period before third block. Dammit! What am I going to tell him when he sees me walking without Cheyenne by my side? _She said to herself as she began to walk towards Storm's class.

Logan was out in the hallway, watching the students walk by him when he noticed Rogue by herself.

He began to get her out of traffic.

They were now standing inside his classroom.

"Hi, Logan." She said, nervously chuckling a little bit as she was now hugging him.

Logan hugged her back and looked at her.

He then looked around the classroom and began to sniff the air.

He looked back at Rogue.

"Hey, kid. How are you?" Logan said as he looked at her.

He could sense that something was off and whatever it was, was noticeable.

"Doing okay, Logan. How about you?" Rogue said as she looked at him, trying to get her mind off of Cheyenne being missing.

"I've had better days, kid. Anyways… Have you seen Cheyenne? She's usually walking with you." He said as he was now concerned for his sister.

Rogue shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been trying to figure that out all morning. She's usually fifteen minutes behind me, when it comes to arriving here early." She said as she smiled at the memory.

Logan nodded his head yes, silently agreeing.

"I could go talk to the professor and see where Cheyenne is. Then, I can pull you out of Storm's class and tell you. Is that okay, kid?" He said as he walked Rogue back out into the hallway.

Rogue smiled at him and nodded her head yes.

"That sounds great, Logan. Thank you." She said as she gave him one final hug before she began to enter the hallway traffic again.

Logan smiled at her as she was now walking down the hallway to Storm's class.

"Don't mention it, kid." He said, silently and began to go back into the classroom.

Once the late bell rung at 9:40 A.M., Logan decided to go visit Charles and see what was up with his sister.

**(So...Rogue has feelings for Cheyenne, considering that they have been best friends for more than a year or two. I also added the soft spot that Logan has from the first X-Men movie. Anyways... Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


	3. Locating Cheyenne

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Hope y'all are enjoying Deceived, which has three chapters so far. I'm so glad that I have a co-writer doing a separate X-Men story with me. Thank you, Zolf Edward Elric.**

**Anyways… Since Deceived has three chapters, I'm deciding to write a third chapter for Fever, so that I can be all caught up.**

**Enjoy. :3**

"Good morning, class." Storm said as she was shutting the door and heading back over to the front of her desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Monroe." Everyone said, in a cheery voice, except for Rogue, who was still worried about Cheyenne.

_It's been about two hours and Cheyenne hasn't shown up yet. Oh...I hope she's okay. _She said to herself as she was twiddling her thumbs, nervously.

She was hoping that Storm wouldn't realize Cheyenne's all-of-a-sudden absence.

As Storm was just about to put the attendance into the computer, she saw beside Cheyenne's name… Medical leave of absence.

She then looked at the class and saw that Cheyenne's desk was empty.

She also saw that Rogue was twiddling her thumbs, nervously.

_Maybe we shouldn't do a lesson today since Cheyenne isn't here. I don't want to move on until Cheyenne is back. Alright. I should tell them. _Storm said to herself as she got done taking attendance and now turning her attention to the class.

"Class, since we have someone absent today, we will not be moving on until they get back. For the rest of the period, you can talk amongst yourselves. As Cheyenne likes to call it...Free time. So...Have fun." She said as she looked at the group of students.

She was specifically looking at Rogue, who was now getting up out of her desk and walking over to Bobby.

Rogue sighed in relief but was still wondering one thing…

_Where is Cheyenne? _

….

Meanwhile…

Logan was standing outside of Charles's classroom, in the empty hallway.

As he was standing there, he saw Storm standing outside of her classroom.

She had left Bobby and Rogue in charge.

As she was standing there, she looked at Logan.

"Hi, Logan." Storm said as she smiled at him.

"Hello, Storm. Having trouble?" Logan said, in greeting as he embraced her.

"To tell you the truth, Logan… Something has been on my mind." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Me too. It's strange. By the way, Rogue wouldn't tell me where Cheyenne was. I was hoping that you could help me find her." He said as he looked at her.

Storm nodded her head yes silently.

"So...you're going to Charles?" She said, intrigued with wonder and suspicion.

"Yes. Want to come along?" Logan said as he was looking at Storm before he looked back at Charles's classroom.

Storm looked back inside her classroom and saw that Bobby and Rogue were doing a great job with keeping an eye on the other students.

She then looked back at Logan.

"Sure. Why not. Besides… Hell on Earth can wait." Storm said, with a chuckle.

Logan chuckled back at her and the two began to walk to Charles's classroom, that was right next door to Storm's.

The two stood in the doorway and saw Charles, sitting in his wheelchair at his desk.

Storm knocked on the door and the man looked up from his work.

He saw Logan and Storm.

He chuckled.

"Oro, aren't you supposed to be teaching your class right now?" Charles said as they were walking over to him.

Storm smiled at him and hugged him.

"I know, Professor but something was bothering Logan and I." She said as she was now looking at him.

Charles nodded his head yes in agreement before looking at Logan.

"Logan, your sister...I've been able to pinpoint her location." He said as Storm was looking at Logan, worried.

"Is she okay, Professor?" Both of them asked, at the same time.

They were both very concerned for Cheyenne.

Charles began to close his eyes and concentrate.

Inside his mind were all the mutants from around the world.

It was in black and white.

In the middle of the space, he could see one laying down, with a sick and congested look on her face.

It was Cheyenne.

He focused on her.

She was at home in her room, laying down on her queen sized bed.

Everything in her room was either blue, purple, black, white or gray.

Charles didn't focus on the clothes that she was wearing.

He only focused on the sick, congested and pale look that was on her face.

_Cheyenne..._Charles said to himself, concerned as he now began to open his eyes and look at Storm and Logan.

…

Storm and Logan looked at him, concerned.

Then, Hank McCoy came in.

"Good morning, Storm. Logan." The blue beast said as he looked at the two.

He was wearing some sort of beige suit with beige khakis and brown shoes.

He was also wearing a gray tie.

Storm turned around to look at him.

"Hank, how's it been? How are the students in your class?" She asked as she was hugging him.

Hank hugged her back.

"They're all doing just fine, Storm. Thank you." He said as he was now looking at Logan.

"Hello, fur ball." Logan said as he was greeting Hank, with a 'look who's talking' look.

"Wolverine, you should know that I don't like being called that." Hank said as he looked at him and crossing his arms.

Logan chuckled.

"Look who's talking." He said as he looked at Hank, with a smartass look on his face.

Hank growled.

"You two always get into this sort of thing. Please stop." Storm said, concerned but stern.

Logan and Hank stopped growling at each other and were now both standing there, beside Storm and Charles.

Charles then looked at the three and was now noticing that his friend Hank McCoy was standing there in front of him.

"Hello, Hank. My old friend." He said as he looked at the blue beast.

Hank chuckled.

"Hello there, Charles." He said as the two old friends were hugging each other.

They each patted the other on the back before turning to face Logan and Storm, who were both standing there.

"Okay, Charles. Buddy. Tell me what's going on with my sister." Logan said as he looked at him, with concern.

Charles looked at Storm and Hank, who were looking at him, wanting to know.

He took a breather and looked at Logan.

"Logan, your sister Cheyenne… She's ill." Charles said, revealing to Wolverine why his sister was missing the whole school day.

Storm gasped, in revelation.

"I'll go tell Rogue." She said as she began to walk out of the room.

…

Rogue and Bobby were sitting together in class when Storm came back in.

Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing and looked at Storm.

"Ms. Monroe, is everything okay?" Warren asked as their teacher was standing in the doorway.

Storm was about to answer Angel when her eyes met Bobby and Rogue's.

"I need to talk to one of the students, Angel. Nothing to worry about. Class, continue talking." She said, in reassurance as she was now walking over to Bobby and Rogue.

"Ms. Monroe, what's going on?" Bobby asked as he looked at her.

Storm then looked at Rogue.

"I need to talk to Rogue." She said as she was now standing beside the young girl's desk.

Rogue then looked at her.

"Hi, Storm. What's wrong?" She said as she looked at her.

"I need to talk to you outside in the hallway, if that's okay." Storm said as she was motioning Rogue towards the outside of the classroom, in the hallway.

Rogue sighed and looked at Bobby.

"I'll be right back." She said as she was getting up out of her desk and was about to head out towards the hallway.

Bobby nodded his head yes, in understanding and gave Rogue a thumbs up.

Rogue gave him a thumbs up and went out into the hallway, with Storm.

Just after Storm and Rogue were in the hallway alone, Storm closed the classroom door and looked at the young girl.

"What is it, Storm?" Rogue said as she looked at the weather goddess, with wonder.

Storm looked at Charles's classroom before she looked back at Rogue.

It was time to reveal to the young girl where her best friend was.

She then looked back at Rogue.

"Rogue, this morning, you were wondering where Cheyenne was. Correct?" Storm said as she looked at her, truthfully.

When Storm mentioned Cheyenne's name, Rogue got so excited.

"Cheyenne? You found Cheyenne?! Where is she?! I'm worried about her!" Rogue said, excited and eager to know about where her best friend was.

Storm took a breather and sighed.

"Charles found her and from what he told us, Cheyenne is very ill." She said, revealing to Rogue.

When Storm told the young girl that, Rogue's mood began to immediately change.

"Will we able to see her?" Rogue asked, concerned.

Storm was about to answer when Logan came walking out of Charles's classroom and over to the two.

"Hey, Storm. Did you tell Rogue about where Cheyenne is?" Logan asked as he was now hugging the young girl and looking at the weather goddess.

Rogue looked at him.

"She told me that Cheyenne is ill." She said, remembering.

Storm looked at Logan.

"Did he say when we could visit her?" She asked as she looked at him and then back at Rogue.

Just as Logan was about to tell Storm, Hank came walking out and over to them.

"Here comes fur ball." He said, out loud.

Hank chuckled.

"Well, if it isn't the Animal." He said as Storm looked at him.

"So, Hank...What did Charles say about going to see Cheyenne?" Storm said as she looked from Rogue, whom she had been hugging to the blue animal.

"He said that all of us will be going to see her today during lunch or better yet...the whole day." Hank said as he looked at the three.

"But...Who is going to be watching the classes?" Rogue asked, a little bit concerned.

"Don't worry, Rogue. Charles said that he has that taken care of." Hank said, with reassurance as he smiled at the young girl.

Storm and Logan looked at each other before they looked back at Hank.

"So...Let's go get suited up." Storm said as Charles began to come out of his classroom.

"I'll go get the students and bring them to my classroom." Charles said as Hank was now going to go help his friend.

Storm and Logan, along with Rogue were now walking in the other direction.

Rogue sighed in relief.

_Don't worry, Cheyenne. We're on our way. _She said to herself as she kept walking.

**(So...Rogue has been really worried about Cheyenne and now they just found out that the girl was sick and in bed at home. I decided to add some quotes from X-Men: The Last Stand where Wolverine meets Beast. Kelsey Grammer as Dr. Henry 'Hank' McCoy/ Beast. Stay tuned for chapter four.)**


End file.
